Helping a friend
by NCISfan1509
Summary: The team has to decide if they are going to help Tony without telling Gibbs. There will be spanking in future chapters. If you do not care for that, please do not read this story. I do not own NCIS.
1. Chapter 1

I looked up and shook my head. Tony clearly was not working on his report and if he did not at least appear busy before Gibbs got back then he was in for a serious Gibbs slap. I looked over at McGee and saw that he was studying Tony also. He looked over to me and shrugged before turning his attention back to the computer. Tony had been acting strange for the past few weeks. I heard footsteps descending the stairs and did not even need to look up to know that those determined steps belonged to Gibbs. A quick glance at Tony confirmed my suspicion that he didn't hear him coming. I winced as Gibbs slammed his hands down on Tony's desk.

"Dinozzo!"

Tony jumped, as he answered Gibbs with a yelp, "Yes, Boss?"

"The director wants to see you."

"Now, Boss?"

"We'll, that would be nice, Dinozzo. Unless there is a reason you feel like keeping him waiting?"

"Umm, no, boss. I will go right now." Tony said, as he fumbled with the keys on his computer trying to quickly close whatever he had open.

"Now, Dinozzo!" Said Gibbs. With one last look to his computer screen, he stood up. He glanced at me with a pitiful look before walking out of the bullpen and up the stairs to the director's office.

I snuck a glance at McGee. He looked terrified. I knew he was praying that whatever Tony was in trouble for did not involve him.

Gibbs went to his desk and got his gun and badge and said to us, "I will be back after lunch."

As soon as the elevator doors closed behind him, McGee looked over to me and said, "Ziva, Any idea why he is upset?"

I shook my head and glanced upstairs at the closed door leading to the Director's office wondering what sort of mess Tony had gotten into this time. It was a good 20 minutes later that Tony walked back down and slumped down in his chair.

"Is everything ok, Tony?" McGee asked.

"Yea, Probie. You guys want to check out that new cafe for lunch?" Tony asked, looking over at me.

"Sure." Said McGee.

"That is fine with me." I said, as I looked pulled out my phone to check my messages.

We headed towards the elevator as Tony said, "Hey guys I have to make a call real quick. I will meet you there. Hey! Go see if Abby wants to go too."

McGee and I headed down to Abby's lab. I looked at McGee and asked him, "Do you have any idea why Tony is acting like this?"

"I have no clue, Ziva. Maybe he will tell us over lunch."

We walked into Abby's lab and I covered my ears. The music was louder than normal.

"Hey, Abby!" McGee yelled, as he tapped her on the shoulder.

A few minutes later, Abby, McGee, and I arrived at the Cafe and got a table to wait for Tony.

"Do you have any idea what's up with Tony?" I asked.

Abby shook her head, "He has been acting funny all week. Wow Ziva, it must be something big for you not to know what's going on."

Tony walked up to the table and sat down in the empty seat. After taking a deep breath and seeing his teammates watching him with interest, he began to explain the mess he had gotten himself into. "Ok so I know I'm not very good at hiding things, but I kind of have gotten myself in pretty deep. I need some help if anyone is willing but if you don't want to risk getting in trouble then I understand completely."

I didn't even need time to think about it, "whatever it is, Tony, I have your back."

"Me, too," said Abby as McGee nodded his agreement.

"Ok, then, if you're sure, here's the story. So you know how I asked Gibbs for Tuesday off next week?"

"Yea that he said no to?"

"Yes, McGee, I tried to use a doctor appointment as my excuse and he told me to reschedule it."

"Why did he call you up to see the director?" I asked.

"I'm trying to explain!" Tony exclaimed, and then gave a soft laugh, "Look I'm sorry guys, I'm just a little tense right now, Director Vance gave me an assignment next week, probably on Gibbs' order, to keep me busy so I can't do whatever Gibbs thinks I'm up to. Although it's not what he thinks, it's actually really important."

"Well, Tony, what is it?" Abby asked gently.

"I have to find someone." Tony replied.

I waited for him to continue, but after a few minutes I realized that he was lost in his thoughts."

"Who, Tony?" I asked.

"Do you remember when I was telling you about that guy I was good friends with in college?" He said, turning to me, and seeing me nod he continued, "He called me a few weeks ago and said he needed my help. Someone was after him and he was scared. He needs my help."

"So why don't you tell Gibbs?" McGee asked?

"Because, McQuestions, If Gibbs finds out that I have been using NCIS resources for non work stuff for the past month he will freak out!"

"A whole month, you have been hiding this!" Abby exclaimed.

"Yes, and I finally realized that I am in way over my head and I need your help, guys. We are a team and I guess I just thought I could handle it on my own, but I cant. So I am asking for help. But if Gibbs does find out...we are all in very big trouble."

We all sat back to process this information. I looked over at each of my teammates. Abby was squirming in her seat, no doubt nervously thinking about what will happen when Gibbs finds out about this. McGee was in deep thought most likely weighing the pros and cons of helping Tony. I spoke up first, "I am in. Tony, I will help with whatever you need."

"Thank you, Ziva. Abby? McGee? Are you going to help us?"

"Yea, I'm in, Tony." McGee said.

"Me too." Said Abby, although we could all tell what she was thinking about by the miserable look on her face.

"Abbs, you don't have to, if you are that worried about what Gibbs is going to say." Tony said gently.

"What he is going to say? Tony, I'm a lot more worried about what he is going to do! You do realize how this is going to end, don't you?"

Tony blushed, "Yea Abbs, we all know how this might end."

"And you're sure we can't just go to Gibbs now and ask for help?" McGee asked.

"No, Probie, I'm already in too deep. If you want out now is the time to say so."

"Alright, Tony, I'm in." McGee said, without any hesitation.

"Ok, guys, here's the plan. I have a plane ticket booked for next Tuesday. I leave at 4am and return by 11pm. I will have about 13 hours on the ground in Atlanta to find the guy. I need you guys to cover for me, and to help if I need you to look up anything or trace any calls. You think we can pull it off?"

I was shocked, "Tony, you expect us to keep Gibbs from finding you for an entire day! An entire workday! If we say you are sick, he is just going to go to your apartment."

"I know, Zi, we have to figure out a way to keep him from finding out."

"Maybe we can say we have already stopped by to check on you before work?" Abby suggested.

"Hey, that's a good idea, Abbs, and maybe one of you can say you are going to check on me over lunch!"

"Ok, Tony, we will all meet up at your house tonight after we get off and you can let us in on everything we know so far." I said, checking my watch and realizing that we needed to get back to work quickly before Gibbs came looking for his team.

Later that evening we had all arrived at Tony's apartment with food and drinks. Abby was the last to arrive and carried in two boxes of pizza. "Just thought this seemed like a pizza kind of night." She shrugged as she put the pizza on the counter beside the chips McGee had brought.

"Alright this is what I know so far," Tony began as we all sat down on his couch, "Trevor called me about 3 weeks ago. Someone had broken into his apartment. They destroyed everything but nothing was taken. He realized that it wasn't a burglary as the TV, computer, artwork, none of it was taken. He grabbed what he needed and hasnt gone back since. He showed up to work the next day and his boss called him in and said someone had called to request information on him. He immediately put in for a leave of absence for a month or two. He was using his normal cell phone to talk to me up until that was compromised last week. He is scared. He isnt into anything illegal and has no idea why someone is after him. He looks like he might have a lot of money to someone who doesn't know him but he isn't rich enough for money to be the reason for all this."

"So what is the plan in Atlanta? You just fly down there and find the guy in one day?"

"We are going to try to set a trap and see if he falls for it."

"Then what?" I asked.

"I guess then, I will have to involve local LEO's and deal with Gibbs at that point, but at least Trevor will be safe."

"Here is the phone calls I have traced up until this point." Tony said, handing McGee a thick folder.

"Wow, Tony, I'm impressed. You traced all of these by yourself?"

"Yes, McDoubtful, I did." Tony said, turning to me and Abby, "Here is the prints the guy who broke in left." He handed several baggies to Abby. "Trevor's ex-girlfriend taught him how to take prints off pretty much anything. And here is the map of where I have traced the calls from so far." He handed me a map of Atlanta and the surrounding area.

We spent the next few hours munching on snacks and formulating a plan. Around 3am I realized that Tony and I were the only ones still awake. McGee was asleep sitting up on the couch and Abby was curled up, fast asleep, with her head on his lap. "Tony, we should get some sleep before work tomorrow." I said, gesturing to the two sleeping on the couch. "You know how Abby is when she is tired."

"Yea, your right. Thank you, Ziva, for helping me. I couldn't do this without you guys."

"I know, Tony, but why did you wait so long to include me? Umm, us I mean, include us?"

"I guess I didn't want everyone to get in trouble. I know that Gibbs will be furious and I was just trying to make sure you guys didn't end up with the same dismal fate."

"Yes, well we all know what happens when we disobey Gibbs. We have all felt his punishing hand a time or two, Tony. We are helping you because that's what family does. We protect each other."

"Thanks Ziva" Tony said, as he stood up. "You can sleep in my bed. I will take the other couch." He walked over and got out blankets from the hall closet. He covered up Abby and McGee, and took a blanket over to the other couch.

"I can sleep on the couch Tony, you can sleep in your own bed."

"Nonsense, Zi, You take the bed."

"Ok, Tony, if you are sure."

"Goodnight, Ziva."

"Goodnight, Tony."

The next few days passed with so much focus and planning the team barely noticed Gibbs getting increasingly suspicious. Monday afternoon arrived and the team was nervously planning a strategy to deceive their boss the next day.

Gibbs walked into the bullpen and everyone jumped back into normal work. Reports were finished and everyone was getting ready to leave for the day.

"I trust you were able to reschedule your doctors appointment for tomorrow, Tony."

Gibbs asked.

"Um, yea boss, but im really not feeling too good. I feel like I'm coming down with something."

"You will be fine, Tony, I need you tomorrow. Good night Team, get some rest, we have a big day tomorrow." Gibbs said, as he grabbed his phone and keys and headed to the elevator.

"Tony," McGee asked, "what was up with that, what does Gibbs have planned for tomorrow?"

"I don't know, but I hope we can pull this off. Do you think Gibbs really has something planned tomorrow?"

"I do not know, maybe he just thinks we are up to something." I said.

"But we are up to something." McGee said.

"Yea Probie, I know. Alright everyone meet up at my place in 2 hours."

Abby was the last to arrive, as soon as Tony closed the door behind her, her phone started to ring. "It's Gibbs!" She said, looking down at her phone.

"Answer it! Or he will know something's up!" Tony hissed as she flipped open her phone.

"Hello" Abby said, trying to keep her voice normal, as she hit the buttons to answer her phone and put it on speaker.

"Hey, Abbs, are you busy?"

"Not really, what's up Gibbs?" Abby was trying and failing to keep her voice from betraying her.

"I need your help with something. Can you come by my house before you head home for the night?"

Abby was looking from Tony to McGee to me. I grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled movie night and then held it up for her to see. "Oh, I would but it will probably be pretty late, Tonys really not feeling good so we decided to have a movie night to help him feel better."

"I see" Gibbs said, "well that's fine, I will just talk to you in the morning. Tell Tony I said to feel better."

Abby released the breath she was holding as she hung up the phone. "Guys he knows. He knows we are up to something. We are in so much trouble."

"I guess nothing gets past Gibbs." Tony said. "I just hope I can get to Atlanta before he catches us."

"Wow, guys we are in big trouble. Don't you think that we would be better off if we just tell Gibbs now?"

"No! I have to get on that plane!" Tony said. "But as soon as the plane is off the ground, go to Gibbs. Tell him everything. He might be able to help."

"Tony, are you sure?" I asked.

"Yea, Zi, at least if we go to him he might have mercy on us."

"On our backsides you mean." Abby mumbled under her breath.

We stayed up most of the night finalizing the details of our plan. Tim would stay at the computer ready to look things up until he had to go in to work, and then would help from NCIS as best he could. Abby and I were going to drop Tony off at the airport and then head to Gibbs' house.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Tony's plane was off the ground Abby and I headed to Gibbs' house. Neither one of us wanted to tell him alone, so we opted to go together.

I turned onto Gibbs' street and glanced over at Abby. "Are you ok, Abbs?" She was looking out the window and had her knees pulled up to her chest.

"Yeah...Ziva, Gibbs is going to be really mad at us."

"Yes, probably but we were helping Tony. And he will acknowledge that we were taking care of our team. The only part he will not like is us not including him."

"Yeah...he wont like that part."

I turned into his driveway and we walked up the front steps. As I opened the door, Abby slid her hand into mine. We rounded the corner into the living room and saw Gibbs sitting on the couch drinking his coffee.

"I wondered when you finally decide to clue me in."

"Gibbs...We..." Abby began, and then stopped.

When I realized that she was not going to continue, I said, "We need your help. Well, Tony needs your help."

"I know, where is he?"

"You know?" I asked, incredulously.

"Yes I know you four have been up to something. I have been waiting for two weeks for at least one of you to come to me. Where is Tony."

"You said you already knew everything?" Abby pipped up.

"Do not push your luck right now, Abigail. I said I knew you were up to something. I didnt say I knew all the details. You are in enough trouble already. Dont push me."

"Yes, Sir." Abby said softly.

"His plane just took off for Atlanta..." I began, before Gibbs interrupted me.

"ATLANTA! He got on a plane to go to Atlanta? When?"

"It took off at 4:05. We came straight here." I said.

"You have about 60 seconds to explain what is going on. Ziva, tell me what is going on."

I spent the next few minutes quickly filling him in on everything we knew so far. After I finished he looked like steam would come billowing out of his ears at any minute.

"What is he going to do when his plane lands?"

"We don't know, Gibbs." Abby said quietly. "We are supposed to wait until he calls and help him however we can."

"Ziva, what about this trap he is planning on setting?"

"I do not know Gibbs. He would not tell me the details of that part of his plan."

"Alright. Lets go." He said flipping open his phone and dialing a number. "McGee. Meet me at NCIS is 20 minutes...Yes I know...Yes they are...Yes you are...Need you ask how much?

I winced as he slammed his phone shut. We really were in big trouble when all this was over.

Abby and I began walking to my car as Gibbs was opening the door to his truck. "Straight to NCIS, you hear?"

"Yes, Gibbs." I said, climbing behind the wheel of my car. Then turning Abby I said "it is going to be a very long day."

Gibbs had Tony on the phone as soon as he was on the ground in Atlanta. "What in the world were you thinking Dinozzo? As soon as I get you safely back here your ass is mine. Now tell me what your plan is."

Gibbs walked around the bullpen as he listen to Tony explain what his next move was going to be. Soon as he hung up he said, "Everyone up to MTAC now."

As soon as we were all upstairs, Gibbs told us the plan. "Alright this is how it's going to go down. McGee Tony will be texting you his coordinates I want you to pull up any surveillance footage from any nearby camera you can find. Abby, I want you to go down to your lab. Run every print that Tony gave you and I want some answers on who those prints belong to. Ziva, I want you to find out anything you can on the company that guy was working for." When none of us moved right away he added loudly, "Now!"

I went down to my desk and logged into my computer. I pulled up the files of the research I had already done on Trevor's company. I reviewed the highlights and ran back upstairs to update Gibbs.

"Alright, here's what we know so far. Trevor was working for a company named Black Interprises. John Black, the CEO, has had a lot of run-ins with the law in the past few years. He just settled two lawsuits before they could go to trial in upwards of $2-$3 million in the last two years. One of the lawsuits was from a woman named Kyla Silva who claimed she was being targeted and had been fired because she refused to do something illegal. Mr. Black settled out of court. Four days later she was found dead.

After I saw that I looked deeper into the other lawsuit, and that person was also found dead within a week after settling out of court."

"Not a coincidence. What does this company actually do?"

"I don't know boss." I said, "there seems to be no records anywhere. It appears that the only people willing to talk are now dead."

"Ok, Ziva, get Dinozzo on the phone. McGee, I want eyes on him now!"

"Got it boss, switching to the main screen now."

I dialed Tony's number and he picked up on the first ring. "Tony?"

"Hey, sweet cheeks, how is everything?"

"Just fine, Tony, what's your plan? Here is Gibbs." I handed the phone over to a very impatient Gibbs.

"Alright Tony have you made contact with Trevor yet?...ok how much time do you have before you meet him?...ok, alright we have eyes on you from the camera from the bank on the corner opposite you. Stay within the line of vision of a camera, I mean it Tony, no dangerous shenanigans. Got it?" Gibbs waited to hear an answer and handed me back my phone.

"McGee I want you ready to dial local LEO's on my call."

"Got it Boss." He said.

We watched as Tony sat down at a table outside at the cafe. After about 10 minutes a guy in a ball cap and sunglasses walked up and joined him. Tony texted me to confirm that it was indeed Trevor. Then we watched as they ordered drinks. I felt my phone vibrating and put the call on speaker as I answered.

"Hey guys, I am going to keep the phone on speaker as Trevor fills me in."

We watched as Tony set the phone down on the table and we listened as Trevor told us what was going on up until today.

"Well I had been hiding out pretty good until last week when I realized that my cell had been compromised. From what I can gather there are two different guys after me. One looks Russian and the other looks middle eastern. I know one of their names is Stefan. I heard the middle eastern guy call out to the other guy." Trevor said.

"Fill us in on how this started." Tony said.

"Ok so Black Enterprises is just a cover name for a lot of illegal stuff. This company, after you have worked there for awhile you start getting promotions, at first it's great. Bonuses, parties, promotions, lots of money thrown towards you. After you really start enjoying it, you start getting asked to toe the line a little. Maybe to fudge a document, or lose an invoice sheet. At first it's no big deal, but after you are willing to do that kind of stuff it gets bigger. That Kyla girl, she flat out told them she refused to give up her morals, got all religious on them. The boss was not happy. He wanted to know how the religion thing got overlooked in all the interview to say his right hand man didn't show up the next day. I don't want to know what he did to him. Kyla actually tried to take them to court. Black settled with her before it went to trial but she wound up dead a few days later."

"So how did you wind up in trouble?" Tony asked.

"I was asked to loose ten thousand dollars in invoices. I said no and quit. They broke into my apartment that night."

"That's not what you told me on the phone." Tony said, and even through the speaker I could hear the slight hint of hurt in his voice.

"I know and I'm sorry, I just couldn't risk it if my phone was tapped. I hated to lie to you man, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, so boss what's the plan?" Tony asked Gibbs via the speaker.

Gibbs took a deep breath before he spoke, "Alright, Trevor this is how we will do this. I am going to help you, but I need your word that you listen to any instructions I give you. I am the boss and what I say goes. Is that clear?"

"Yes, boss" Dinozzo said, mostly out of instinct.

"Yes Sir, Mr. Gibbs." Trevor said. And then whispering to Dinozzo he said, "wow, is he always like that?"

"Yes Trevor I am, now listen up." Gibbs said, as Tony stifled a laugh. "I want you to call a number. We will send it to you in a few minutes. Pretend you have no idea that they are tracking your phone. I want you to pretend it's an old friend and you are asking for help. Tell her you are headed to the airport to leave town and you need her to pick you up when you land. Do not say where you are headed. Tell her how scared you are. Make sure you mention your plane leaves at 11. Can you handle that?"

"Yes,Sir." Trevor said.

"Ok good in the mean time I want you to go back where you were hiding out and get your bag and head to the airport. Keep Tony with you at all times. I'm serious Trevor if you go anywhere without him I cannot guarantee we can save you. Tony, you keep your eyes open. I will keep you posted on the plan."

"Got it, boss." Tony said, as he hung up his phone.

We watched him pay for their drinks and then head off to the west. Gibbs turned to me, "Ziva, tell Tony to have him call your number. McGee, I want as much background on this Trevor guy as you can find. I will be back."

As Gibbs left MTAC, most likely to go check on Abby, I turned to McGee, "what do you think he is looking for?"

"I have no idea, but I am just going to do what I am told."

I nodded in agreement and texted Tony to fill him in. Then I waited for Trevor's call. It wasn't long before my phone rang. "Hello?...hi Trevor dear, how are you doing...oh I'm sorry it's been so long since we have seen each other...yes of course...what time does your flight depart?...ok see you then...be safe."

"McGee, he is good. Almost too good. That was too well rehearsed. Either he is more terrified than he is letting on or he is a very good actor."

I didn't have time to think about it further as Gibbs came flying back into the room. "Alright here are the names of the people who the prints belong to. I want everything you can find on them." Gibbs said handing a piece of paper to each of us.

McGee and I went down to our desks and started researching as fast as we could. There were three names on the paper. Viktor Stefan, Abdul Adir, and Travis Snyder. We spent the next hour finding as much as we could on the three names.

After a while McGee found something, "ummm Ziva, go get Gibbs."

I went upstairs and got Gibbs from MTAC. When we got downstairs McGee had two school IDs pulled up on the monitor. One was a middle school library card for a Travis Snyder and next to it was a high school ID card for Trevor Smith. The pictures were of the same kid.

Gibbs turned to me and said, "I want answers, now!" Pulling out his cell phone and putting it to his ear he said, "Dinozzo, listen up, Abby ran the prints you gave us. Three people pulled up from the prints. A Russian, a middle eastern man, and Trevor's prints. When we started digging, I came across a funny thing it seems Trevor did not exist until he was 15. All data before that come from a Travis Snyder. We pulled school records and school ID cards verifies that Trevor Smith is Travis Snyder. I want answers. Get them now. I want you to call me back and I better get an explanation from him. I cannot help people when they lie to me!" Gibbs was yelling by the end of the call, and I wasn't surprised when he slammed his phone down on his desk.

While Gibbs waited for Tony to call him back, I called Abby up to help us. Abby, McGee and I were quickly trying to dig up as much as possible on Travis Snyder. After a few minutes McGee said, "Boss, my vote is on witness protection. There was a robbery that Travis and his father witnessed when he was 14."

Just then Gibbs' phone rang. He put it on speaker. "Start talking."

Trevor's voice came through. "I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you up front, I'm assuming you already found the info on the robbery? It was a job with the Russian mob in New York. I was in the 8th grade, I had been saving up for a year to buy my mom a diamond necklace. My dad had taken me shopping that day when they robbed the jewelry store. The only reason my dad and I survived is because we slipped into the bathroom. I watched all those innocent people die. It was awful. Everything was fine until last month when I quit at black Enterprises. I swear, Mr. Gibbs I'm not hiding anything else."

"Ok, here is the plan. Tony, it's 7:45,I want you at the airport by 8:30. Go to the ticket counter and get 2 plane tickets to DC. There is a flight leaving at 11. I'm calling for local backup and no matter what happens you two better be on that flight. Understand?"

"Got it, boss." Tony said before Gibbs hung up the phone.

Ziva, I want Agent Harris on the phone right now. I know her team went to Atlanta a few days ago. McGee I want eyes in the airport, get me every camera angle you can. I am going up to brief the director."

Gibbs followed McGee and Abby upstairs while I started making phone calls. I contacted Agent Harris and her team and filled her in. I sent her the photos of the two guys we were after and headed upstairs to help McGee and Abby in MTAC.

We watched on the monitors as cameras captured Tony and Trevor buying their tickets and going through security. When they were almost to the front of the security line, Gibbs and the director walked in to MTAC. McGee filled them in and we watched as Agent Harris and her team were in place. Not even 10 minutes later we saw Stefan and Adir walk inside the airport doors. They headed straight to security and were in prime position for Harris and her team. For as many unknowns as there were in the equation, the two men were apprehended pretty easily. Gibbs waited until the two were safely into custody before calling Tony.

"Tony, we got them. Get on that flight and we will see you in a few hours. Ziva will pick you up."

I pulled up to the airport and Tony and Trevor got in as soon as they saw my car.

"Thanks, Ziva." Tony said, as I pulled onto the highway and headed back to NCIS. "So how is Gibbs?"

I just looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "Need you ask?"

"Hmmm, that bad huh."

"You have no idea."

It was nearing evening when Gibbs finished up with Trevor's statement and had handed him back over to the FBI to be reassigned in the program.

We had all closed our computers down for the day and were waiting for further instructions. "I'm going down to get Abby." I said, heading for the elevator.

When I got down to her lab she was sitting on her desk swinging her legs and looking pretty scared. "Ziva, Gibbs is still mad, isn't he?"

I sighed, we had all been dreading this moment for the past two weeks. "Yes, Abby, but we will get through it together. Remember we did all of this to help Tony. Although in hindsight we should not have waited so long to involve Gibbs. Come on, he is waiting."

We took the elevator up to the bullpen and walked over to where McGee and Tony were waiting with Gibbs.

"My house. Now."

"Yes boss." Tony and McGee said in unison.

"Yes, Gibbs" I said, as Abby nodded and slid her hand into mine.

We all followed Gibbs down to the parking garage. I leaned over to Abby, "do you want to ride with me?"

"Yes, Ziva, thanks."


	3. Chapter 3

We all were sitting on Gibbs' couch waiting for him to start yelling. After a few minutes of him pacing back and forth he finally stopped and looked at us.

"Alright Tony, since this seems to be your brilliant plan, start explaining. From the beginning."

"Ok, boss, Trevor and I were roommates in college. We talk a few times a year but that's about it. He called me last month and said he needed my help. I started trying to trace phone calls from here. I realized that I was in way over my head and so I decided I needed to tell the team what was going on. I needed help. McGee's computer skills are way better than my own. I know I should have come to you, but I guess I just thought that if I could do this on my own that I...well that you would be proud of me. There were several times the last week that I wanted to tell you...but I couldn't bring myself to. I'm sorry boss." Tony took a deep breath and sat back to await the wrath of Gibbs.

"Did any of the rest of you think that it might be a good idea to clue me in? Huh? That maybe I just might be able to help? And what in the world was your plan if something were to happen to Tony in Atlanta? How can I protect you if you don't tell me the truth! And I know that every single one of you know how I feel about lying to me. Ziva? Abby?How do I feel about lying?"

I could feel Abby shaking next to me. I thought back to the last spanking I had received and knew Abby was doing the same. I squeezed her hand and looked up at Gibbs. "Please, Gibbs we are sorry. We came to you this morning..."

"After Tony was in an airplane at 30,000 feet and I couldn't do a damn thing about it! Just answer me this, did any of you bother to think about what might happen if Tony would have gotten hurt?"

"Ummm, we tried not to think about that, Gibbs." Abby said quietly.

"I cannot protect you if you lie to me! Do you understand me?"

"Yes, boss."

"Yes, Gibbs"

"Yes Gibbs"

Yes boss"

"Good. I hope one of these days I finally get that through to you four. You are all in very big trouble. Tony, you will have two parts of your punishment. One for lying and putting yourself in danger and a second punishment for letting your team down. They are all being punished because you convinced them to lie to me. And yes, omitting the truth is lying. You are supposed to be the leader, Tony. You are supposed to protect them! Not get them all into trouble because you can't face your own pride. How can I trust you to protect them when you pull a stunt like this?"

"Boss, I'm sorry please don't punish them. It's my fault they are in this mess..."

"Yes...yes it is Dinozzo. I'm glad you see that but every single one of them could have come to me at any time. Yet, they didn't. So they each earned their coming punishments. But I'm glad you are finally accepting responsibility for your actions and for your team." turning his attention to McGee he continued, "McGee you will be next. I am very disappointed that you allowed Tony to get the girls in trouble. You should have stood up and realized how this would end. I expect more of you. I expect you to look out for this team. We are a family. You might have thought you were protecting Tony, but you weren't. I am just thankful that he didn't get hurt. Otherwise this conversation would be a lot worse."

"Yes, boss."McGee said, looking down at the floor.

Gibbs turned his attention to me. "Ziva, I am disappointed in your choice. After that stunt you pulled at the warehouse last year, I thought you understood what putting yourself in danger would do. You let Tony put himself in danger. Did you forget what happened after you put yourself in danger? Maybe I didn't make my point clear with that lesson..."

"No! Gibbs, you did. I remember your lesson clearly, I just thought that we could help him. I am sorry, Gibbs. I should have tried harder to convince him to come to you."

"Yes, and Abby, you should know what happens when you lie to me. Do you remember what happened the last time you lied?"

I felt bad for Abby, tears streaming down her face, She nodded. "Yes, sir."

"It so obvious that I have not made my lessons clear enough in the past. Rest assured I will not make the same mistake this time. There will be no doubt that you will perfectly understand the repercussions of lying to me after tonight is through. Do I make myself clear?"

We all nodded and mumbled our agreement. I have fought in dangerous conditions and feared for my life on more than one occasion, but nothing could compare to the uneasy feeling in my stomach at the thought of the punishments to come. What was worse was the knowledge that this queasy feeling was not because I would be receiving a spanking, that I could handle. But knowing that it was because I had disappointed him was hard. The man whose approval I wanted more than anything, was upset and hurt by the choices I had made.

I was fighting to keep my emotional shell intact, to stay brave for Abby. I couldn't hold back the tears as Tony reached over and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Ziva," he said softly, "I'm sorry I got you in trouble. I should have listened to you."

"It's ok, Tony we are in this together." I said, trying miserably to stop the tears from betraying my nerves.

Abby was still clinging to my hand as she curled up into McGee's side as he wrapped his arm around her.

"We will get through this together ok? It will be over soon." Tony said to all three of us. I was thankful for his resolve, as I was quickly loosing mine.

"Alright," Gibbs said, "I need a few minutes to calm down. Ziva, Tony, I want you guys to go out and get everybody's overnight bags and bring them in. McGee, you go upstairs and get the guest room ready for the girls. McGee and Tony you can have my room, girls you're in the guest room tonight.

Tony and I walked outside. "Tony, I'm really sorry that we got in trouble."

"No, Ziva, it's all my fault. You guys all told me that we should go to Gibbs from the moment I let you in on what was going on. I just...I don't know...there was some part of me that thought if we could pull this off it would be a good thing, but I guess I should've just asked for his help. Then we wouldn't be in this mess."

We were walking back up onto the porch when I heard Abby and Gibbs talking through the open window. "Shh..." I whispered to Tony as I grabbed his hand to stop him from opening the door. "He obviously sent us on errands so he could talk to her."

"Abby, come here." Gibbs said.

"No, Gibbs, please don't spank me!"

"I just want to talk to you Abbs. Come here...why did you not come to me? We have been doing so good these past few months. What happened?"

"I wanted to help Tony. I wanted to tell you Gibbs but I didn't want to feel like a little kid tattling on her brother. It sounds silly, I know. I'm sorry, please don't spank me!"

"Abby, you know I can't do that. You lied to me Abby. Tony could have gotten hurt. I thought I got this through to you last time. We have talk to each other and not hide things so no one gets hurt. How would you have felt if Tony would have been hurt in Atlanta? I can't protect you guys if I don't know where you are. I hate to punish you kids but you have got to think before you keep doing stupid things. I'm sorry Abby but you will get a spanking just like Ziva, McGee and Tony..."

"But we were protecting him! We were watching out for each other, as a team, isn't that an important rule?" Abby yelled, sounding even more upset.

"Yes Abbs, but you guys were missing one important part of this team..."

"Oh..." she paused, "You... we were not acting like a team because we didn't tell you."

"That's right Abbs, it's my team, my rules, and you broke the rules, all of you, together. And now you will be punished together."

"Yes sir," whispered Abby, and I motioned to Tony that we should head back inside.

We passed McGee sitting on the steps as we set the bags on the steps on our way in and he followed us back into the living room. When were were all standing in the living room. Gibbs stood Abby up off the couch.

He pointed to the hall way and said, "Wait out there in the hallway. Tony, you will go first and last. And guys, please learn your lesson this time. I don't like having to do this. I love you all more than you know, and I don't know what I would do if I lost any of you. The rules are there for your safety."

We all nodded as McGee and I led a crying Abby into the hallway. McGee sat down and Abby slid down the wall next to him. She made no effort to stop crying as McGee wrapped his arm around her. "Shh...it will be over soon."

I stood against the wall and closed my eyes. _How could this have gotten so messed up. We actually thought we could get away with this? How dumb are we? _I closed my eyes and listened to Tony and Gibbs talking.

"Tony, I am very disappointed in your choices you have made the past few weeks. I really expected more from you."

"I'm sorry, boss, do you really have to punish them too? Cant I just take it for them? I can handle it boss, this is all my fault."

I couldn't help it, but I rushed around the corner and yelled, "No! Tony, no! You cant do that, we knew what we were all getting into. It will be too much."

Gibbs was furious, "Ziva! Out now! I told you to wait in the hall."

"But, Gibbs..." I started.

"Ziva! Out in the hallway, now!"

Tony grabbed my arm and led me back around the corner, "Ziva, look at me. I can do this. I got us into this mess, ok? Im so sorry I got you three in trouble. Look at me, Gibbs loves us. Ok, he is trying to make sure we stay safe and follow the rules. Be strong for Abby, and me, ok? Can you be strong for me, Ziva?" he said, as he tucked a curl behind my ear.

"Tony, lets get this over with." Gibbs called, growing impatient.

"Go Tony." I said, "I will be fine."

Tony walked back into the living room and I sank to the floor beside Abby.

"Tony, why are you being punished?" Gibbs asked.

"Because I asked everyone to hide things from you."

"And..." Gibbs prodded.

"Because I went to Atlanta without telling you. And tried to do this on my own. I should have come to you, Boss. I really am sorry." Tony said with a deep sigh, "Boss..."

"Yes?"

"If I could take it all back I would. Please don't punish the girls or Tim."

"You know I cant do that, Tony."

"Come on, son, lets get this over with." Gibbs said walking over to the window and closing it. Then he walked over to the couch, undoing his belt. He motioned Tony to lean over the back of the couch.

I felt another tear slide down my cheek as I listen to the first swat of the belt and Tony's yelp.

"**Tony**" *swat*swat* "**You will learn**" *swat*swat* "**to follow my rules**" *swat*swat* "**or you will end up**" *swat*swat* "**right here**" *swat*swat* "**every time**." *swat*swat**swat*swat* *swat*swat* "**Do you**" *swat*swat* "**understand me, son**?" *swat*swat*

"Yes! Ow! Yes, Sir, I understand" Tony answered and I could tell he was trying hard not to cry.

"**I cant protect you**," *swat*swat* "**If i dont know where you are**" *swat*swat* "**I have to be able to protect you,**" *swat*swat**swat*swat* "**I dont want to loose you" ***swat*swat* "**Promise me you will**" *swat*swat* "**NEVER"** *swat*swat* "**EVER**" *swat*swat* "**lie to me again**." *swat*swat* *swat*swat* *swat*swat*

"Yes, Boss! Please I will not lie to you again!" Tony cried, and then broke into sobs.

My heart broke hearing him cry. Tony was so strong, so caring, and here I was listening to him cry and being punished by _papa Gibbs _as Abby likes to call him.

After a few minutes Tony came into the hallway, the tears gone and that goofy smile on his face, as Gibbs called for McGee.

I listened as McGee walked in to face Gibbs. Tony walked over to me and pulled me to my feet and into his arms. "Im sorry Zi, Im sorry"

"Shhh...Tony, Its ok." I said, rubbing his back. "its ok, you gave us each a chance to back out. We are in this together."

"Tony..." Abby said softly, looking up at us, "I don't want a spanking."

"Oh, Abby" Tony said, kneeling down beside her. "Come on, its not that bad. And you know that Gibbs wont spank you nearly as hard as me. You know that he wont. I am so sorry, Abbs. Please forgive me for getting you into this mess."

"Its ok, Tony," She said softly. "I just really don't want a spanking from papa Gibbs."

Tony chuckled and kissed her forehead. Then looking up at me he said, "Ziva, I really am sorry."

"It is fine. Tony." I said. "It will be over soon..." It wasn't long before McGee was walking back into the hallway trying to wipe the tears from his face.

"Ziva." Gibbs called.

I looked at Tony and then walked in to face Gibbs.

"Ziva, Tell me why you are being punished."

"Because we lied to you." I said, staring at the floor. Waiting for him to tell me where to go. I was trying to build up a wall so that I would not cry. When he didn't say anything after a few minutes I looked up.

Once my eyes met his he said, "Ziva, I am very disappointed that you lied to me. I thought we had already had this discussion about trust. I want to hear what you have to say. Why did you hide the truth from me. Did you not stop to think about the fact that Tony could get hurt? Tell me what you were thinking Ziva, I need to hear it from you. Why did you lie to me!?" He stopped and waited for me to answer him. "Its just you and me in here. There is no one you have to be strong for, or protect, Ziva. I want to hear what you have to say." Gibbs said as he sat down on the couch and waited for me to continue.

My head was spinning. I was furious. I had not wanted to lie to him. I had not wanted to get everyone in trouble. "What do you want me to say Gibbs? That I am sorry? I am sorry that we did not come to you. I wanted to come to you as soon as I knew what we were getting into. I had not wanted to get in trouble. I had not wanted anyone to get in trouble. And I sure as hell did not want to disappoint you! I am sorry, Gibbs! Is that what you need to hear. That I do not want a spanking either but I am trying to be strong for Abby, and Tim, and Tony. Because They need me to be strong for them. I am sorry Gibbs. But I had to help him, Gibbs. He needed us. He needed our help." I finished yelling and broke into sobs.

Gibbs pulled me into his arms. "You don't have to be strong for everyone all the time. If you would stop trying to be the tough one, maybe one of us could be strong for you someday, Ziver. We love you, we need you, and I need you to trust me. I cant protect you guys if you keep hiding things from me. I cant read minds, you know. Take off your tough attitude for just a second and listen to me."

I took a deep breath and looked up at him. "I am listening." I said, trying to wipe the tears off my face.

"Ziva, Do you understand why I get so angry when any of you put yourself in danger?"

"Yes, of course." I said.

He just looked at me and raised an eyebrow, waiting for me to elaborate.

I sighed, "Because it is one of your rules. And you do not break a Gibbs Rule."

"While that is technically correct, it is not the answer I am looking for."

"Because you do not want us to get hurt?" I said after a few seconds.

"Damn it Ziva! I don't want to loose you. I know what it is like to loose people I love and I cant go through that again! I have rules to keep you safe! I don't want to loose you. Do you get that?"

I felt another tear escape and slide down my cheek. "Yes, Gibbs, I understand. I am sorry Gibbs."

"I know, ZIva, come on, lets get this over with." Gibbs said. I started to push myself up to stand up and go to the back of the couch where i knew that he had placed Tony. "No, Ziva. You need to understand that this is personal. I am not punishing you because you broke a rule. I am doing this, as much as I don't want to, because I love you, I love all four of you as much as I could love my own children. And you need to remember that there will be many people here, whose world would be completely shaken if we lost you." Gibbs said softly, as he guided me across his lap.

I was so shocked that I did not resist. I had not expected to have to take the punishment like this, not that he hadn't spanked me across his lap before. It was just that he was punishing us all for the same thing, yet it was personal for each of us. My brain was flying at record speed and I had not sorted out any of my thoughts when Gibbs began.

"**Ziva,**" *swat*swat* "**You will learn**" *swat*swat* "**to follow the rules**" *swat*swat* "**or you will end up**" *swat*swat* "**right here**" *swat*swat* "**every time**." *swat*swat**swat*swat* *swat*swat* "**Do you**" *swat*swat* "**understand me**?" *swat*swat*

"Yes Sir," I grunted through gritted teeth.

"**Ziva,**" *swat*swat* "**You need to remember**" *swat*swat* "**that we are a family**" *swat*swat* "**and that means that**" *swat*swat* "**we have to**" *swat*swat* "**trust each other**." *swat*swat**swat*swat* *swat*swat* "**and that includes me too.**" *swat*swat* "**Do you** **understand that**?" *swat*swat*

I finally let go and broke into sobs once again. "Yes, Gibbs, I understand." He didn't say anything for a few minutes, just rubbed circles on my back.

After I had calmed down a little he helped me up to my feet and gave me one more hug. "Please come to me next time, ok, Ziva?"

I nodded, while wiping the last of the tears off my face, "Yes Gibbs."

"Alright, send in Abby."

I walked into the hallway and nodded to Tony. He pulled Abby to her feet. "Come on, Abbs" he said trying to guide her around the corner into the living room.

"No." Abby said, sliding to the floor and crossing her arms. Looking very much like a pouting child.

Tony looked over to me and rolled his eyes, and I could not help the giggle that escaped. Abby looked up at me and gave me a mean glare, and then turned her attention back to helping Abby get to Gibbs before he got any more upset.

"Abigail Scuito! In here now!" Gibbs yelled from the doorway, pointing into the living room. It took him a few seconds of giving her a dangerous stare, almost willing her to push him tonight, before she finally stood up and burst into tears again. Gibbs took a deep breath and sighed. "Ok, Abby you need a moment to compose yourself before I have any hope of having a rational conversation with you." Grabbing her elbow, he guided her into the living room. "Go find a corner, and I will be right back," we heard Gibbs say, followed by a small yelp, and then the sound of Abby's boots shuffling across the room.

Gibbs came back into the hallway where the three of us were still standing. Tony's jaw must have dropped because Gibbs took one look at us, all staring at him in disbelief, and said, "What? Haven't you ever had to stand in the corner before?" We all shook our heads and he gave a small laugh, "Ok. Well, you three need to remember this the next time you all decide to lie to me together, that you are getting other people in trouble besides yourself. So I hope that I have made myself clear and that this had better not ever happen again!"

We all mumbled our agreement and nodded as Gibbs turned back into the living room and McGee slumped against the wall.

Tony turned to me and asked, "you ok?" I nodded and was thankful when he pulled me into a hug. "I am sorry, Zi" he whispered into my ear.

"I know." I whispered standing back up and then leaning against the wall next to McGee. "I hate seeing Abby so upset."

"Why is it so much harder on her?" McGee asked, to neither of us in particular.

"I don't know" I answered.

"Because in our family she is the stubborn little sister" Tony said, trying to joke but I could tell he felt bad. He didn't say anything for a few minutes. "She tried to warn us, you know."

"Yes, I know. But we all had a choice, Tony." I said.

"Yes, we did. You told us from the beginning we could back out if we wanted to."

"I know, guys I just feel bad. She wanted to tell Gibbs but she didn't want to get me in trouble."

None of us said anything for a few minutes as we stood there leaning against the wall listening to Gibbs talk to Abby.

"It's so hard listening to this!" Tony said after a while. "She takes it so much harder than the rest of us."

"I guess that was Gibbs' point." McGee said softly.

"Yea, I guess so."

"Tony, will Gibbs really spank you a second time?" I asked.

"Yea, Ziva, he will. He's only had to once before but yeah...he will."

"I wonder how he gets her to stay still over the back of the couch?" McGee said curiously.

"He doesn't." I said.

Both boys looked at me in shock, "what do you mean?" Tony asked.

"He spanks her over his lap." I shrugged. Acting like it was not a big deal, although I knew it was to me.

"Wow, poor Abby." McGee said. "There is no way to escape Gibbs then."

I realized, just then, that I was thankful for Gibbs. I felt loved and cared for, and punished yes, but it wasn't a bad feeling. I finally realized that he really does love us. That all of this was somehow a way to show us that we needed him as much as he needed us. We were all in this together. And we really were a family. Albeit a very unusual and dysfunctional family, but we were there for each other all the same.

I was lost in thought when a sniffling Abby came into the hallway. I wrapped her up in my arms as I gave Tony an encouraging look before he left the hall.

"Sh...Abby, you are just fine." I said, rubbing her back. Turning to McGee I said, "I am going to help her to bed."

He just nodded as I guided Abby up the stairs, grabbing our overnight bags, and headed to the guest room.

We both got ready for bed and I was putting my clothes back into my bag. Abby was laying on her stomach in her pajamas. I could still see the redness in her eyes from crying.

"Abby, are you ok?" I asked.

"Yea, Ziva. Thanks. Do you think the boys are ok?" She asked, rolling onto her side to look at me.

"Yes, Abby I think the boys are fine. I think Tony feels really bad for getting us all in trouble...Abby...can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Ziva."

I cleared my throat, feeling embarrassed for asking her this. But my curiosity was getting the best of me. "Did Gibbs really make you stand in the corner?"

I relaxed a little as Abby laughed. "Yea. It's not the first time. Why? It's not a big deal." She shrugged, and looked at me with great interest.

"It's not?" I asked, surprised.

"No it's pretty normal where I grew up. I take it children don't get sent to the corner in Israel?"

"No Abby, no they don't."

"Oh, well it usually helps for me to have a little time to sort out my thoughts before Gibbs expects me to answer his questions and take my spanking."

I just nodded and thought about what she had said. It did make sense, I guess. After a while I looked over and Abby was almost asleep. "Abby, I am going to go check on Tony and McGee ok?"

"Mmhmmm, came the reply as she was quickly falling asleep.

I turned the light off and slipped out the door. I went back downstairs and joined McGee in the hallway.

"Are you ok?" I asked him softly.

"Yeah, that was hard to listen to. Ziva. Gibbs was really hard on him."

"Is it over?" I asked, right as Tony and Gibbs walked into the hallway.

"Is Abby asleep?" Gibbs asked us. And when I nodded he continued, "I'm not surprised she usually gets pretty worn out when I have to punish her."

"Boss, I'm sorry." McGee said.

"It's over now, Tim. Ok? You all took your punishments well. It's over and done with, let's not have to repeat this ok?"

"Yes Gibbs." I said quickly

"Yes boss."

"Yes boss."

"Good. Now off to bed, we have a big day tomorrow." Gibbs said, shooing us up the stairs and heading towards the basement.


End file.
